Like and Hate
by Me Or The Wallpaper
Summary: Kurogane did like quite a few things about Fai. He did, however, hate just as many things. If not more. Rated T because I dislike K and for no other reason.


Warnings: This story includes Kurogane. Kurogane thinking about Fai. It is labeled as romantic. Clearly, this is not a fanfiction where Kurogane molests his young princess Tomoyo. Or whoever the popular Mary Sue- ahem, I mean 'OC' is at this time. In fact, the following will include absolutely no females whatsoever.

Disclaimer: I am on fanfiction dot net, writing for CLAMP. CLAMP doesn't have to use fanfiction dot net. Not that I don't love you, you're my favorite website.

Kurogane did like quite a few things about Fai.

He liked the real smiles, when they showed, wry and sad and yet still so very pleased, as though each was a small but bright realization that yes, there was in fact joy in the world. He liked that in battle, Fai stood at his back as though both had been created to do just that, and when weapons moved they were in tangent, eyes scanning the world as one breathing, fighting entity, no gap in their vision. He liked that Fai could inspire bravery and strength in those who could not see it in themselves, and he certainly liked that Fai was just as determined as he was to keep all that was precious to him safe, and to fight till the end for what he loved.

Kurogane both liked and hated Fai's quick wit, humor, and astounding ability to fool anyone he wanted to.

Mostly he hated it though. Especially the last.

In fact, Kurogane hated about just as much (if not more) things as he liked about Fai.

He hated the lies, the desperate masks blocking all outside. He hated that to reach that one true and happy smile that curved Fai's small and rounded lips, those fake and tepid outer layers had to be pulled away and shattered, and that Fai seemed absolutely incapable of doing this himself.

He hated that Fai needed to never be alone, because it was always a possibility. Life does not care if it's been hard on you before, it is random in who it throws it's stones at. It doesn't matter if you lost everything to protect a princess, or if you broke possibly too much to be fixed when you saw your mother die, or if you were imprisoned in a pit of dead sinners, more alone then anyone who did not truly know the difference was capable of understanding.

It could, technically, all go to hell again.

Not that Kurogane would let that happen. Ever. So that last one didn't matter.

But there were still many things he did hate about Fai.

He hated in an almost guilty way that Fai was not actually Fai's name, and he hated that he couldn't call Fai his real name, Yuui, because it would probably send him off on some depressing, emotional tangent.

He hated Fai's depressing, emotional tangents. There was no doubt about that one.

He did not, nor would he ever, secretly like those nick names. They were a disgrace and a humiliation, and they were an absolutely degrading and disgusting way to refer to a comrade in battle.

He also hated when Fai decided to stop using the nicknames though, because it represented something else. Yes, again, he really did hate those stupid, emotional tangents.

And he hated that Fai made it so god damned easy for Kurogane to love absolutely everything he liked and hated about the idiot.

Possibly even the nicknames.

Well, no. Not the nicknames. He _really_ did hate those moronic nicknames. So no. But in a weird, absolutely nonsensical way, yes. Even that.

He would despise the depressing, emotional tangents until his very last breath, though.

A/N: Umm…. Ehhh… ok then, so this is not actually what I normally write. I normally write things with more… depressingness. And plot. And less fluffiness. But still, this hopped into my head like a vengeful wererabbit, begging for attention. As did that comparison in the last sentence, but anyway. So yeah, I wrote fluff. Yaoi fluff. What of it?

Review please, it gives me a sense of happiness and pride that is rather pathetic but you all know you feel it, so you have no right to make fun. Also, I didn't use a beta on this, it's just a fluffy one shot. So yeah, sorry for any mistakes, and I know you found a few, completely my fault.

And again, with the reviewing: I review EVERY story I read to the end. The only time I don't review is if I don't get through it. So yeah, please follow the golden rule here, if you don't mind. I really do just love those reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
